


For Lack of a Better Title; Their Butler

by blank__king



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: !!no pedo shit here!!!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Confused!Sebastian, Demon Deals, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Demon Summoning, Demons, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jikininki is Sebastians true name, Kidnapping, Kinda, Master & Servant, Minor Original Character(s), More tags to be added, POV Sebastian Michaelis, Platonic Relationships, References to Canon, Religious Cults, Sebastian-centric, Worldbuilding, for sebastian in chapter one only, just a dash, kind of? more like a more healthy variation of whats shown in canon, no beta we die like maggots, no romantic/sexual sebaciel here u nasties, parental!sebaciel, rachel will be a bit of a bitch at some points but i promise she has her reason n i love her to bits, slight oocness since im shit at characterizations, vincent nd rachel are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank__king/pseuds/blank__king
Summary: If Vincent and Rachel didn't perish in the fire and Sebastian slowly becomes apart of the mess known as the Phantomhive family.Rather than simply being the pompous brats butler, Sebastian finds himself warming up to not only Ciel, but Rachel and Vincent as well. Basically, Sebastian finds himself becoming apart of something akin to a family. Isn't that some shit?(Sebastian centric found family AU!!!!)
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Rachel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an AU! Sebastian's true name is Jikininki, which is the name of a Japanese demon and Sebastian goes by they/them pronouns for most of the first chapter since it’s one of my headcanon's that demons don’t conform to gender/identity, but Sebastian uses male pronouns from chapter two and forward.
> 
> Please enjoy! Drop questions, critiques, and ideas in the comments! 
> 
> (I'll be updating once a week^^)

Jikininki was deep into the human equivalent of a coma when they were awakened by a shrill scream of fear and desperation. They had been asleep and hadn’t expected to be awake for at least a few more decades. It was like a large bell ringing continuously in their ear, a humming bird dancing around in their head, awaiting a response of some sort. Seeking their undivided attention. For the last couple hundred years, Jikininki was in a deep rest as a way to heal from a rather gruesome battle long ago that had left them damaged nearly beyond repair. They had no intention of awakening any time soon. Yet this scream, this summon, was different than any other soul they have had the pleasure of tasting. The absolute privilege of devouring. This soul was calling out for something, anything, and it was absolutely delicious. Jikininki couldn’t help but rise from their metaphorical bed and seek out this troubled soul. When they forced themselves into their true form and apparated into what they could only assume was a sacrificial room for demonic rituals, they saw the young boy instantly. Jikininki practically drooled, or the closest thing they could do in this form anyway, and approached the boy. The young one quickly understood who Jikininki was, which was surprising, and demanded a contract. Jikininki has never in their thousands of years of living encountered such a willing and scrumptious soul. This soul wasn’t ripe and ready to devour, yet the smell could tempt even the most sinister of monsters. This soul was special and like Hell, no pun intended, was Jikininki going to let this opportunity slip away between their clawed fingers. They shuddered in excitement and anticipation then proceeded to make a contract with the boy, no Ciel, permanently branding the youngling with their mark. Then they asked this precious boy:

“What will your first order be, young master?” The boy seemed fearful for a second. Probably a result of the echoey, growl-like tone of Jikininki’s true voice.

However, to their utmost delight, Ciel ordered Jikininki to massacre the people in the room who wronged him. A valid order. They had no problem murdering the people in the rather crude room. Jikininki never liked cultism. They always gave them the human equivalent of the creeps with their tacky long cloaks and rather rancid beliefs. Lets just say Jikininki took much satisfaction in murdering the people apart of this horrid cult. Tearing them limb from limb in the most brutal way possible. After successfully killing the humans as ordered, Jikininki took on a more human form. Shifting from their usual intimidating blacked out form, to a pale, red eyed male dressed as a butler. Jikininki swiftly broke Ciel out of his bloodied and disgusting cage and picked him up, holding him close.

“Let’s go. Burn this place as we leave. That’s an order.” the youngling commanded. Jikininki’s eyes flashed their beautiful magenta hue before shifting back into its blood red. “Yes, my lord.” And with that, Jikininki and their new master waltz out of the newly ablaze building and headed back to Ciel’s manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jikininki and their master arrived on the Phantomhive property only to be met with ruins. What was once a beautiful estate, was now nothing more than ashes and destruction. It almost made Jikininki sad. They could feel the distress and sadness coming off Ciel in waves, and felt a inkling of pity for the boy. It was almost overwhelming. After all, it’s been a few hundred years since they took a contract and even then no emotion was more potent than that of a vulnerable child. Especially one as unstable as Ciel. Jikininki knew they could easily fix up the manor to its former glory and they were going to say such when they were suddenly made aware of another person's presence. They stiffened their posture and held Ciel closer. Whoever was approaching was someone oddly familiar, to their master anyhow. Yet, Jikininki couldn’t help but be unsettled. They were still getting used to this whole master and servant situation after all.

“Ciel!” “Ciel!” Two very distinct voices yelled.

Jikininki was incredibly wary and unsure of the people approaching. They hadn’t had the chance to force their way through their masters mind yet, so they couldn’t quite place these rather grief stricken individuals running towards them. However, their worry was unneeded as Ciel squirmed out of their arms and went running towards the… strangers. The strangers, who they assumed now were their master's parents, embraced their child and practically weeped. Jikininki never understood the concept of crying. Beings like themselves were incapable of tears and emotions associated with them. Happiness, joy, sadness, depression. Demons didn’t experience these feelings. It was an… unpleasant reality. To Jikininki, anyway. Most, if not all, demons would disagree. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Jikininki would rather cease to exist than verbally admit they stood to the side awkwardly as they watched the family reunite. They were a creature of grace and dignity. They didn’t do anything awkward. But here they were, standing and watching the family weep and hug as they fret over each other. It would be incredibly heartwarming in any other situation. How was the boy going to explain his presence? As amusing as the conversation would be, it would also be quite troublesome. Jikininki was thinking of a variety of cover stories, when they were called over by Ciel. The father looked at them in awe and slight curiosity while the mother looked them over with disgust and contempt. Two very conflicting emotions. In literally any other scenario, these blatant displays of conflicting emotions would be absolutely hilarious. Jikininki looked down at their young master and tilted their head curiously.

“Young master, did you explain my-” Ciel interrupted them with a raised hand, which Jikininki found to be rather rude, but whatever. They let it slide.

“I explained what you are to them, demon.” said the _brat_. Jikininki raised a single eyebrow and looked at the parents. They gave a shallow bow, with a hand placed over their chest, and introduced them self. “Hello my lord and lady. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I look forward to serving the Phantomhive family. I’m… “ Jikininki paused. They didn’t have a name. Well, they did but it wasn’t a name their master assigned and that simply wouldn’t do.

They looked at their master once more. “What shall my name be, young master?” They asked. Ciel looked back at them blankly, but seemed to quickly come to a conclusion. “Your name shall be Sebastian Michaelis from now on.” He exclaimed, looking rather proud.

Jikininki didn’t mind the name. Rather classy in their opinion. Jikininki peered at the parents once more and introduced them self properly, “I’m Sebastian Michaelis. At your service.” The father hummed and looked down at Sebastian. As if inspecting a bug under a microscope. Vincent, the father, unsettled them. Sebastian didn't know what to make of him just yet. 

“I’m Vincent Phantomhive and this is my wife Rachel.” Vincent replied, gesturing towards his glowering wife. Sebastian nearly raised an eyebrow at her blatant distaste towards them. Interesting. “Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian. I hope you find your stay… enjoyable.”

Vincent smiled at Sebastian, Rachel turned her back to them, and Ciel looked up at them. They weren’t sure how to respond to the sudden attention and the silence. So, they turned away from their penetrative eyes and turned their attention to the destroyed manor. “I’ll fix the manor.” Sebastian stated rather bluntly before disappearing before the family's eyes. Vincent whistled and turned around in a circle to try and spot the now missing demon. Rachel squeaked in surprise and also tried looking around for Sebastian. Ciel simply stared at the spot his pet demon was at in slight shock. Their reaction to their disappearing act made Sebastian smirk. “Not that I doubt Sebastian, however how exactly will he manage… to… repair…” Vincent trailed off in his spiel when he turned around and faced the previously destroyed manor and came face to face with his not-so-destroyed home. Rachel gasped and pointed a finger at the manor in shock, “How did he… “ she whispered, tears brimming her eyes. Ciel waddled up to his mother and clung to her arm as he also stared at the newly rebuilt manor in awe, tears brimming his eyes. Sebastian appeared in front of the small family and gave a respectable bow, their eyes glowing that unnatural magenta hue:

_“Welcome home.”_

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so,,,, this chapter is so late;-; im so sorry i wasnt inspired enough to update and i recently flew out to Florida so ive been kinda busy:( sorry again for the lateness!!! I'll try to update more often><
> 
> Please don't be afraid to correct me or give advice on my writing! I'm new to writing fanfics and I can always use some help uwu~ and dont be afraid to drop any ideas or tropes to use for future chapters!!!

It’s been two years since the tragedy surrounding the Phantomhive family occurred, two years since the demon Sebastion joined the Phantomhive family as a servant. A lot had happened in two years. Ciel managed to start his own company, which manufactured candy and toys for children. The business boomed and brought more success to the Phantomhive name. Sebastian was quite proud. Well, as proud as a being like him could be. Ciel maturing brought him much delight as his soul, slowly but surely, ripened. Vincent shared the same sentiments, minus the soul bits of course. Speaking of Vincent, after a few weeks recuperating from the fire, the man continued his job as the Queen’s Guard Dog. Rachel had disapproved at first since she believed his work was the reason their whole bloodline nearly died, but she came around after a while. Rachel now assisted him from time to time, but mostly kept to herself otherwise. Vincent and Ciel had warmed up to Sebastian somewhat, but Rachel remained as cold as the day they met. Not that he blamed her, of course.

Sebastian wouldn’t say his time with the Phantomhives was the best, but it most definitely wasn’t the worst. Sure, he didn’t want to cater to a child’s every need and be constantly pushed around all the time, but he couldn’t complain too much. He got to kill and reap a soul every once in a while too, so who was he to complain? In the end, all this effort will get him probably the most promising soul he has encountered in his very long life. 

Sebastian sighed as he wiped non-existent sweat from his brow. He hadn’t realized just how taxing being a servant was until he was actually ordered to fulfil certain duties. Sebastian would rather ascend off this plane of existence than admit he struggled painfully as a servant his first few weeks in the Phantomhive manor. He made many mistakes and managed to tick off the Phantomhive family on more than on occasion. Tanaka wasn’t much help either as the elder much preferred to sit back and observe than lend a helping hand. Then again, he couldn’t blame the youngster. If he was in Tanaka’s position, he wouldn’t lift a single finger to help either. 

He tucked the duster under his arm and started to make his way to the kitchen. Sebastian was made aware early that morning by Vincent that they would be having a guest over for dinner. Apparently, this guest wanted to talk with Vincent about funding for his company. Of course, after further investigation it was revealed that this particular guest simply wanted to deceive Vincent and smuggle some extra cash from him. Ciel didn’t like that at all and, for obvious reasons, neither did Vincent. Sebastian was ordered to give this greedy pig the ‘full Phantomhive experience’ once the guest arrived. Which was code for ‘search and destroy, and add a dash of psychological torture for some flavor’. This code has always been quite cheesy in his opinion. However, considering his catch phrase maybe he wasn’t one to talk. Sebastian let his eyes shine their magenta hue, slid his tongue along his upper lip, and let an almost lewd expression fall upon his handsome features as he briskly walked down the corridors of the Phantomhive estate, thrill nearly overwhelming his senses.    
  


_ “Almost time for me to have some fun… “  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian walked into the kitchen and was met with quite the scene. Ciel was sitting on top of the counter nibbling away on a pastry, and Vincent was scrounging for… something in the cabinets, mumbling under his breath. Sebastian let his eyes widen slightly in surprise as he took in the scene. It was comical, really. It wasn’t everyday you saw two men of noble lineage struggling to function in a kitchen. To add, these two were some of the most prideful people he has ever seen. If he didn’t know better, he would have out right laughed at the absurdity. Sebastian set the duster down and coughed into his fist.

“Looking for something, my lord?” He asked with a devilish smirk. At this, Vincent just about jumped out of his skin and Ciel let out an embarrassing squeak. 

Sebastian took much amusement watching them be startled by his presence. Vincent straightened up and composed himself as Ciel jumped down from the counter and glared at him. The glare would’ve been more menacing if the child didn’t have crumbs on his face and wasn’t clutching his biscuit for dear life. Sebastian tutted as he leaned down and took a handkerchief to the child’s face. 

“Tsk tsk. Such a messy eater. What am I going to do about you?” He scolded in a faux serious tone. As expected, Ciel rewarded him with flailing arms and animalistic snarls. Sebastian was almost impressed. He sat up from his crouched form and gave a respectful bow to Vincent. 

“I noticed you were searching for something, my Lord. May I be of service?” Sebastian asked, making eye contact with his Lord. Vincent scratched his head and sighed. 

“I was actually coming in to see what dinner preparations were being made, but I ended up helping Ciel look for some more biscuits.” He replied, only looking slightly sheepish at being caught. At the corner of his eye, Sebastian made out Ciel furiously blushing. He was almost tempted to point that out and tease the child. But he decided against it since he was sure Ciel would either smack him or enact some kind of revenge. Sebastian, contrary to popular belief, didn’t like being smacked and degraded. Especially by a child. 

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry to say that what Ciel has eaten is all we have left. I can send one of the other servants on a grocery run.” He replied apologetically. Ciel’s scowl turned into a frown and Vincent let an amused smile cross his handsome features. 

“Well, you heard the butler. Let’s head back to my office and get back to work. Maybe Sebastian can prepare another dessert you like.” Vincent said, putting an arm around Ciel’s shoulders and walking out the kitchen. Before he walked out completely, he gave Sebastian a nod. Sebastian bowed in return. The demon sighed as he turned around and faced the kitchen. 

“What to make, what to make…” 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel: What. Did you all do? 
> 
> Vincent: Alright, but you can't get mad.
> 
> Rachel: What. Did you all do?
> 
> Sebastian: Okay, first, we were minding our own business- 
> 
> Rachel: [Slams hand on table] BULLSH1T!
> 
> Ciel: WE WERE!

**Author's Note:**

> sebastian, opening the curtains: morning bitch-chan
> 
> ciel: shut, and i cant stress this enough, the fuck up


End file.
